


Broken Hearted

by Lenk



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Break Up, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenk/pseuds/Lenk
Summary: After seeing the news of her ex-fiancé with another woman plastered all over the society pages. Shaina decides to cope with the news the best way she can. A whole lot of drinking and with a light taste of revenge.





	Broken Hearted

 

She looked at her reflection in the mirror.  The woman in front of her didn’t resemble the one she had been just several hours ago. Her beautiful green eyes were now puffy and red from all the crying she had been doing. Her tears had finally subsided, and all that was left was sadness and anger. Learning about her now ex-fiancé, out and about with some woman on the society pages of the newspaper had been her breaking point. She had tried to drown her anger in bourbon and gin, but that had only made things worse. She had been crying and had screamed his name while calling him every name in the book all throughout the house until reaching what used to be their bedroom.

 

The doorbell to the front door soon rang announcing that she had an uninvited guest. She stood there for a second or two before she began heading down the stairs. When she opened the door two police officers stood at the front door waiting for the person who lived there to answer the door. She held her glass filled with the beautiful caramel-colored whiskey in her hand and took a sip of it as she looked at the two. She wasn’t ashamed that her mascara had run down her face, her make-up was a mess, and she only wore her very expensive see-through black lingerie. They stood there in front of her, dumbfounded at the scene that had greeted them. Even in an inebriated state, she was still able to intimidate anyone. One of the officers had stammered as he asked her questions and also told her to keep the noise down. The other officer just tried his best to avert his eyes from the woman in front of him.  She promised she would try and then without caring that both officers were still standing there, she had slammed the door shut.

 

After drowning the last of her glass, the young woman made her way to the kitchen.  She placed the glass in the sink and turned to look at the room where she and her fiancé had prepared many meals together. That room held many memories. Good, bad and some memories that even the best erotic writer would blush at the thought. As she looked around the room, her eyes landed at the door next to the pantry.  She slowly pushed herself off and began heading towards said door. She opened it slowly and turned on the light. The room had so many wine bottles to choose from - her fiancé had decided to build a wine cellar out of their second pantry. He had personally purchased every single bottle of wine that those shelves held. She sauntered into the room and looked at all the bottles until she recognized one in particular. It was a 2005 Chateau Latour, Pauillac ‘Imperial’.  He had purchased it on their last trip to France when they had visited his parents. He had informed her it wasn’t easy to find, but he had gotten lucky and had paid a good twenty thousand dollars for it. At that moment in their life, she hadn’t cared. It was something that brought him happiness. He had said that he would save it for a special occasion - the day they would have their first child. She snorted as she thought of those words, it was a joke, he was with another woman. She shook away the thoughts of her ex-fiance being in the arms of another woman. She didn't want to think about it anymore.

 

A smirk suddenly adorned her face and took the bottle from where he had placed it. She decided there and then that she would make it her special day. The young woman made her way up the stairs and into their master bedroom. She walked into the bathroom with the open bottle of wine in one hand and the kitchen scissors in the other. She took a swig of the wine and placed it on the vanity after she finished. Removing every single pin that held her updo in place, she let her hair down.                                          

    

With one hand she parted several strands of her hair and then she cut them.  She had cut her bangs. There was no explanation for why she had done it, only that it gave her a sense of relief. She had grown them out, just like her hair, for the past two years and at that moment she wanted to look different. She grabbed a handful of hair and once again cut. The strands of long hair fell on the sink as she continued to cut her long hair. She released a breath as she saw the image on the mirror and knew then and there that she had gone a little too far. After looking at herself for several minutes, she grabbed the bottle of wine from the vanity and took a drink.  The red wine seemed to be numbing all the anger and hurt that she was feeling - at least that’s what she kept on telling herself. She decided to drink the night away even if it was at the cost of her liver.

 

*******

 

The next morning she had woken up with the curtains of her room wide open and the sunlight coming in. As she had gotten up, her head felt like it was going to explode. She debated whether she would get up or not, and had even gone as far as to place the pillow on top of her head to block out the sunlight. A throbbing headache urged her to get out of bed and went in search of some aspirin. After taking the two pills, she noticed that all the hair she had cut off was still all over the sink. Immediately her eyes went to the mirror. There was nothing else she could do and therefore decided to take a shower. Twenty minutes later and she was already out - her hair and body wrapped in a towel.

 

As she walked out of her bathroom, she heard the doorbell ring. There were only two people in her world that would be at her door at nine in the morning. She heard voices coming from downstairs, a sign that her housekeeper had opened the door and let in whoever had knocked. She could hear a female voice that kept asking her housekeeper about the whereabouts of her granddaughter. All she could do was curse under her breath.  She had hoped that it was her sister that had gone looking for her that morning instead of the matriarch of their family. Soon the loud footsteps were heard as they were making their way up the stairs. It didn’t take long for her grandmother to be standing at the foot of her room.

 

“Look at you? You look horrible!” the older woman greeted as she took in her granddaughter's appearance.

 

“Good morning to you as well Nonna.  What brings you to my house this early in the morning?” The young woman said as she took off the towel and grabbed the silk robe at the foot of her bed.

 

“I kept getting calls last night from the women's group at church.  Your neighbor, Mrs. Carrington called me last night worried. She said screams were coming from your house.”

 

“Hmm….” The young woman barely muttered as she sat on one of the chairs in her bedroom.

 

“She told me that the cops were here.  Is it true that you greeted them in your underwear?”

 

The young woman looked at her grandmother and closed her eyes.  She leaned her head back on the chair and didn’t know whether to laugh or not. She decided to try and ignore the woman that stood across the room. The older woman made her way towards her granddaughter and closed the distance between them.

 

“Shaina?! Shaina?!” Nonna called out but knew that her granddaughter was ignoring her. “I’m not going to take this from you.  It doesn’t matter at this moment how you feel. Now get up and get ready.”

 

Shaina opened her eyes and noticed the look her grandmother was giving her. It was evident that her grandmother had gone that morning to do some damage control.  If there was one thing her grandmother hated was to be the talk of the town. The woman didn’t mind gossiping; she didn’t like it when it was about her family. Nonna was known to keep all her family on a short leash - even when Shaina’s mother had left her father for another man. Nonna had been there doing damage control over the wreckage her mother had left behind.

 

“Fine!” Shaina finally answered as she stood up and began heading to her dresser to pick out some undergarments. She removed the towel from her head and then heard her grandmother gasp.

 

“What in God’s name have you done to yourself?” Shaina knew that wasn’t an actual question. The woman went up to her and looked at the chopped mess. She tugged a little at the hair and Shaina managed to keep her thoughts to herself. “I urge you to get ready. After you have finished, I want you to fix your makeup, and in the meantime, I will call the salon and ask them to get you in as soon as possible. Hopefully, they could fix the mess you made to your hair.”

 

Shaina walked into her walk-in closet and took her time getting ready. She hoped that within that time her grandmother had left. Her grandmother had a disapproving look on her face as Shaina saw her walking back to her bedroom. The look on her face said that she didn’t like what she was wearing. If it were up to her grandmother, the woman would have her wearing something that made her look presentable and ladylike.  In other words, something that she would only wear to church or a funeral. Shaina didn’t say a word and headed back into her walk-in closet.

 

“Shaina, don’t forget to do your make-up. The last thing I would like is for you to go out in public looking the way you do.  We will be meeting your sister for brunch at the country club.” Her grandmother said as she stood from the bed and began to make her way to the bedroom door. “Oh and Shaina, I need for you to hide your crazy and act like the lady I raised.”

 

With those last words, the woman walked out of the room and left Shaina so that she could something more appropriate to wear. There was no doubt in her mind anymore. Her grandmother was set on a mission to do as much damage control as she could before noon. She would parade her at the country club to show everyone that her granddaughter was doing well. Her break up hadn’t affected her in any way whatsoever.

 

*******

 

Brunch had quickly become a late lunch, which soon followed by tea with her grandmother’s socialite group. Her sister and grandmother had sat her between them in the large couch. Both women knew that they could control Shaina a little better. The group would usually gather to share the latest gossip they had to offer. By the sheer act of her presence at the gathering that day, Shaina and her failed engagement had been the main topic. The women were vicious when it came to gossip. They were known to create or destroy the reputation of anyone who would catch their attention. In the beginning, Shaina had tried to reply as politely as she could to some of the questions or remarks.  As her patience and toleration began to fade, her grandmother had placed a very firm hand over hers as a way to keep her in check. From then on she had continuously bitten her lip trying her best not to make any comments. Shaina had swallowed every single comment that would have come out of her mouth and just listened to the group of older women talk about her ex-fiancé. It would have been easy for her to reply sarcastically or make one of her snarky remarks but her grandmother’s firm hand had never left hers, and her sister had tried to give a polite answer every time. By the end of the gathering, Shaina was surprised at the fact that her lip and tongue weren’t bleeding after biting them so many times.

 

Once she stepped inside her home later that afternoon; she had felt at ease. She headed to her ex-fiancé study.  His books were still as he had left them on top of his desk. She knew that he would return sooner or later to take his things. Most likely it would be when things had cooled down, and she wouldn’t be home. Shaina ran her nicely manicured nails across one of the books that were open. She took a step back and just looked at the scene in front of her.  Memories of him sitting there, working, or engrossed in one of the many books he read came flooding her mind. That had been enough to bring tears to her eyes, and with that came the anger. It was enough for her to head to the small table that was on the side of the room and poured herself a glass of whiskey. As she downed the liquid, it didn’t matter to her that it burned her throat as it went down. Tears ran down her face from all the anger she was feeling.  The drink wasn’t enough to satisfy her rage, so she headed to the kitchen. She had gone straight to the wine cellar and looked for another one of his expensive bottles. Once she found the bottle, she didn’t hesitate on opening it and taking a drink right out of it.

 

Shaina started feeling that lovely feeling of numbness that she was expecting. Her inhibition was now out the window. She didn’t know what she did next; all she knew was that she couldn’t stop herself from doing what happened next. She had removed each piece of clothing leaving a trail from the stairs to the master bedroom. Shaina didn’t bother walking around her home in her expensive see-through lingerie and sporting her six-inch stilettos. She was sure that there would be no one else bothering her for the remaining of her day. The housekeeper had left long before she had arrived at her house. Shaina walked into the walk-in closest, running her gingerly over the suits that remained hung. She began to pull some of them off their hangers and letting them fall unceremoniously on the carpeted floor. Shaina moved on to his dress shirts and ties and did the same thing as she had to the suits. With a pile of clothes in one hand and the other holding on to the bottle of wine, she had made her way to the backyard.  Shaina placed the pile of clothes in the beautiful fire pit that she and her ex-fiance had decided to have built for whenever they would have friends over. She took one more swig of wine before setting it next to one of the lawn chairs. She had made her way to the kitchen and looked in the pantry to see if she could find the lighter fluid.

 

Shaina walked back outside to the firepit, opened the container and began to squirt the content of the bottle over the clothing.  Her anger had completely taken over her as she now held a lit match on her fingers. She tossed it towards the clothes and watched how it quickly caught fire. A smirk covered her beautiful lips as she saw the flames. Shaina took the bottle of wine from where she had left it and took a long drink from it. She stood there admiring her work and continued to drink. She didn’t know how long she had stood there, but she guessed it had been some time. The siren of the firetruck was heard from a distance making her come out of her thoughts. The sound grew nearer until Shaina was sure enough that the fire truck had stopped in front of her house. They confirmed when she saw a couple of firefighters invaded her backyard. There was nobody to blame; it was just her standing in the yard with a wine bottle in one hand and the box of matches in the other. As the men surveyed the situation and saw nothing that would be a danger they had left.

 

Several of Shaina’s neighbors had walked out to their backyards to take a look at the scene - as she was sure that neighbors were also standing across the street. The ones that were on their nearby tried to avert their eyes, while others asked their children to go back inside the house or made their way back into their homes. The women had covered their husband’s eyes for them not to see how the woman in front of the fire pit was only wearing see-through lingerie. Shaina stood there as the fire slowly started dying down. Most of the all the clothes were burnt. As she took another drink of her wine, she felt herself relax.  Shaina looked at her surrounding and finally acknowledge her neighbors with a polite smile and nod before heading back inside. There was no doubt that she would soon be hearing from her grandmother.

 

*******

 

Two days had passed since the incident in the backyard. Shaina had ignored all the attempts her grandmother and sister had done to try to reach her. She hadn’t even checked her voice mail to hear what they had to say. In the course of those two days, there had been countless attempts to make her anger and pain fade. She had drunk three more of his wine bottles and had put the kitchen scissors to good use, again, by cutting up a couple more of his suits. Oddly enough she couldn’t make herself trash his study - it was the only thing she couldn’t get herself to destroy. She had decided to dump the remainder of the Cognac bottle down the kitchen sink and made sure to empty all the alcohol from the small table at the corner of his study. She had given specific instruction to the housekeeper to leave the study room as it was and not to replace any of the bottles that she had thrown out. The older woman had questioned the young woman on her decision to which Shaina had explained that her ex would not be coming back unless it was to pick up the remainder of his belongings.

 

The previous night her two best friends had shown up to her house and decided to take her out for a night out on the town. They had ventured out into the city and had visited several of the local bars. After drinking several double shots and many specialty drinks; they had ended up dancing on top of the bar.  One of her friends had taken off her shirt and tossed it to the bartender who was trying to get things under control. The bartender had known them since they were preteens and noticed the unwanted attention they were getting and had decided to end the night for the girls. He had called the husband of one of the women that had been dancing on top of the bar. No more than twenty minutes later a man with golden brown hair had appeared at the bar and with the help of the bartender he had retrieved the three women.  The man had paid their tab and had taken each woman to their respective house.

 

It didn’t surprise Shaina one bit to find her grandmother standing at the end of the bed that morning.  Her grandmother hardly showed when she was angry. She had come from a softer generation. At a very young age, her grandmother had been taught to get a grip on the hard times. To bite her lips and never air out ones dirty laundry to the masses. In the end, it was all to save a little face. Sadly, Shaina hadn’t quite grasped at that the ideals her grandmother had tried to teach her time and time again.

 

“I wish I could say good morning to you, but unfortunately it hasn’t been good for either of us.”  The woman said in a cold and emotionless tone. She continued to stand there and kept on looking at granddaughter.

 

“Good morning Nonna it’s always good to see you at this time of the day,” Shaina said as she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.

 

“Fifteen, Shaina! Fifteen calls I received last night from several people that were at the bar and people from church.” Her grandmother said in Italian.

 

Shaina removed her hands from her face and looked at her grandmother. She tried to swallow and hoped that she hadn’t received any visual evidence of her night out. She noticed that her grandmother was reaching inside her purse. The woman took out her cell phone and began searching for something.  The audio on the cell phone was loud and filled the quiet room. Shaina heard her voice and along with the ones of her two other friends. Someone at the bar had sent her grandmother a video. Shaina looked at her grandmother and waited for her to say something.

 

“The person that sent me the video is a well-known member of the church.  He made sure that no one else took video of the incident.” Her grandmother said as she placed the phone back in her purse. “Now, get up and get ready.  You have an appointment at the salon in an hour.”

 

The woman rounded the bed and stood on the side of the bed where Shaina was. She looked at her granddaughter with the most intimidating look. Shaina wasn’t intimidated by many people, but her grandmother was on top of the list of those few who did.

 

“Tonight is the engagement party for Kanon and Thetis. I suggest you finally keep it together. As you well know Kanon is a close friend of your ex-fiancé. I’m more than certain he will be there.”  Her grandmother said in the calmest voice. “I know I raised you better than most, so I hope you start acting like a lady.”

 

Shaina didn’t say anything and just saw her grandmother leave her room. Her knuckles were turning white as she had held on to the bed sheets. There are a few things her grandmother didn’t understand. One of them was a broken heart; that Shaina was sure of it. A few tears ran down her cheek and at that moment she decided to forgo the salon appointment.  She pulled on her pillow and laid her head down. The feeling of comfort that her bed gave her only lasted a few minutes. As she was about to close her eyes, she heard the door opened. The person that entered her room cleared their throat when they got close enough to her bedside. Shaina sat back up in bed and noticed that her sister was standing beside her bed. She held a cup filled with hot coffee in one hand and the other she held two tablets.

 

“Take this,” Geist said as she handed her sister both things. “You have twenty minutes to get up and get dressed. Nonna is waiting downstairs, and I will be waiting.”

 

Geist turned on her heal and headed towards the door leaving Shaina to look at the opened door of her bedroom. She popped both pills in her mouth and took a sip of her coffee. She thought of the appearance she had to make at the engagement party and concluded that her grandmother wanted her to look amazing and to show everyone that she was doing excellent. She didn’t like the idea of going, but she knew the couple for a long time. Thetis was a close friend; they had known each other since they were in middle school. Shaina sat the cup of coffee on the nightstand and decided to get up in bed before she would hear her sister call her from downstairs. She really didn’t want to get up, but soon remember what she needed to do somethings that were going to make her feel a little better - it would even make her look forward to attending the engagement party.

 

*******

 

Sometimes revenge is a choice you have to make. At least that’s what Shaina had told herself when she had the brilliant idea of sending her ex-fiancé all the empty bottles of wine she had drunk from his collection. She had packed them as nicely as possible around the shreds of the remainder of his dress shirts and had arranged for a carrier to deliver the bottles that same day. Sadly she wouldn’t personally witness the expression on his face once he would see that all the bottles were empty.  Her satisfaction came later when her eyes met her ex-fiancé’s at the engagement party. Camus was a man who almost never lost his temper. He always kept this aloof demeanor in front of others. At the moment his eyes met hers; she saw the anger in them. Shaina couldn’t help but smile devilishly at him. She raised her champagne flute towards him and then down the liquid.

 

It didn’t take long for him to find a way to get back at her- sort of peak. It wasn’t to the same extent, but he had figured out something.  Camus made his way towards his date, a woman who was talking to Saori Kido. It was the same woman that she had seen him with on the society pages. Shaina tried to look away, as the pain of the breakup became fresh once more. She tried to avoid her eyes, but it was too late Camus was able to see the hurt look in her eyes.  Camus leaned in and wrapped his arm around the woman’s waist. He didn’t want to cause her any more pain, but she had been the one to send him empty wine bottles and shredded pieces of his clothing. He would continue showing her that he had moved on even if it hurt him seeing the pain in her eyes. Camus knew Shaina all too well.  He knew that Shaina wouldn’t do anything to embarrass herself or her family she would behave around the guest. He also knew that one way or the other Shaina would find a way to get back at him.

 

Shaina turned on her heel and walked away from where she had stood. She located the bar right away and made her way there. She asked for a stiff drink, the strongest that he was able to serve in that sort of event. She had made sure that her grandmother and sister were out of sight as she knew that they would come and move her away from the bar.  Shaina ordered one more drink before she began to walk around the room filled with people. She had to admit to herself that Camus still held the upper hand. It hurt her seeing him with another woman. She didn’t see him lasting more than just a couple of dates with that woman, but still, it stung to think about how he had moved on to someone else. Shaina tried to mingle the rest of the night and kept a safe distance away from Camus. Every time he would move to her side of the large room she would move to another side of the room. It was childish of her, but she couldn’t trust herself from doing something that would embarrass her family.  

 

As she was about to call it an early night and bid farewell to the newly engaged couple; she soon came across someone eyeing her from across the room. As their eyes met, she couldn’t help but smile. Shaina had no idea how she hadn’t bumped into this man all night. They both made their way towards each other and greeted one another with a kiss on the cheek.  They hadn’t seen each other for some time and began to catch up on what had been going on in their lives. Several of the guests around them began to notice how she and the man were openly flirting with one another. Camus had even been one of the many that had seen as well. Once Shaina had noticed the look Camus was giving her that she decided to take things further.

 

They say you can’t get revenge and keep a spotless reputation. In all honesty, this statement was true. Somehow along the line of friendly chatting and openly flirting. Shaina and Saga had made their way towards a more quiet side of the house. It was no secret that Camus was a close friend to Saga as he was with Kanon. The way Camus had looked at her while she flirted so openly with his friend was the push she needed to get back at her ex. Saga and Shaina had made their way towards one of the hallways of the large house. He had his hand lightly pressed on the small of her back, and Shaina had purposely leaned into it.

 

As soon as they had been far enough from prying eyes, she had moved slowly away from his hold and taken his hand in hers. He softly pinned her against the nearest wall, and they began to kiss. The situation became heated, so much so, that Shaina soon found Saga trailing kisses down her neck until he was on his knees and moving the skirt of her dress up. Shaina dropped her small clutch handbag on the floor and told herself to enjoy every single second of what would happen next. She felt how Saga raised her left leg over his shoulder and felt how his tongue soon made contact with her clit.  Her pleasure was more important that Shaina didn't care who would see them. She tried hard to stifle her moans, but one or two had escaped her lips. Saga encouraged her to come for him while he moved two fingers in and out of her.

 

The delicious feel of her orgasm washed throughout her body. She tried to catch her breath as she felt Saga kiss her inner thigh. Shaina licked her lips as she realized that this was what she had been missing. Saga slowly left the skirt of her dress fall and soon raised to his feet. He got as close to her as he could and kissed her deeply. Shaina could taste herself in his lips to which at this point didn't care. She could feel his hard arousal and made her crave him even more. Shaina wanted him, but the low sound of the guest made her come back to the reality of their situation. Aside from her better judgment, she ran her hand up and down his hard length and couldn’t help but want him even more. Shaina and Saga parted and looked at one another. Neither one wanted to stop, they wanted to continue whatever it is they had started. The image of her ex with a new woman was enough to convince her of what to do. She grabbed Saga’s face in her hands and kissed him. Saga brought her closer to him and began pulling up the skirt of her dress Shaina’s hands busied themselves with unzipping his pants.

 

“I don’t have a condom with me.” Saga said as he kissed her.

 

“It’s fine,” Shaina responded as she took hold of the skirt of the dress.  

 

“Are you sure?” Saga looked at her. He needed reassuring as he knew that there would be no turning back from this.

 

“I’m sure.” She whispered and soon felt how his hands cupped her bottom.

 

Things changed in one single thrust. Shaina’s mind was concentrated in the pleasure she felt. It didn’t matter that she was having sex in one of the many hallways of the mansion. It didn’t matter to her that she was screwing her Camus' friend. She no longer cared about the reputations she needed to uphold at that moment in her life. All that mattered is that she was receiving some much-needed pleasure.

 

Shaina and Saga could now hear light piano music coming from down the hall. Shaina grabbed her clutch that he handed to her. She opened it and reapplied her lipstick while Saga fixed himself. She made sure she was presentable enough as Saga checked himself before making their way down the hall.

 

“We’ll continue this later, maybe in a bed.” She said as she approached him and gave him a light kiss on the lips.

 

“I look forward to it.” He said as he returned the kiss.

 

As they rounded the corner, Camus stood there as if he had been waiting for their return. Shaina tried hard not to smile devilishly at her ex - something told her that he had an idea of what had happened. Shaina noticed the anger in his eyes and tried not to show how much she was enjoying this.  She had gotten the upper hand that night. Shaina walked up to Camus and took the flute filled with champagne that he held in his hand.

 

“À votre santé, amour.” She said as she raised the glass at eye level and drank.

 

Shaina gave the empty champagne flute back to Camus and headed back towards the party leaving both men standing in the hallway. As she went into the room where all the guest were, she couldn’t help noticing some looks she was getting.  She didn’t care; she had gained more than what she wanted that night. Shaina found the engaged couple and congratulated them and wished them the very best. The couple tried to convince her to stay a little longer, even her best friends had tried, but Shaina wanted to call it a night. She made her way to the entrance and as the driver found out that she was heading out. As the driver started the car, Shaina couldn’t help but think of what the next morning would bring. Her grandmother would most likely be at her house early in the morning reprimanding her for leaving so early in the night. Camus might not set foot inside the house for a couple of weeks to gather his things. She looked at the beautiful mansion once more as the car drove down the driveway. She had seen the man standing at the entrance and didn’t know what to make of it. Shaina chose to ignore it, for the time being, she leaned back into the seat and enjoy the silent ride home.

* * *

 


End file.
